Alexander Steen
| birth_place = Winnipeg, Manitoba | career_start = 2001 | draft = 24th overall | draft_year = 2002 | draft_team = Toronto Maple Leafs }} Alexander Lennart Steen (born 1 March 1984) is a Canadian-born Swedish professional ice hockey player and alternate captain for the St. Louis Blues of the National Hockey League (NHL). He played for Modo in the Elitserien (SEL, now named the SHL) on a short-term contract during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. Playing career Steen played for Frölunda HC from 1999 to 2004. He spent the 2004–05 season with Modo Hockey after a highly controversial signing. In the 2002 NHL Entry Draft, Steen was selected in the first round by the Toronto Maple Leafs, 24th overall. He played his first game with the Leafs on 5 October 2005 during the season opener against the rival Ottawa Senators, and registered a minor penalty. His first career NHL goal came in the next game on 8 October against the Montreal Canadiens. This goal marked the first time a Swedish father (former Winnipeg Jets player Thomas Steen) and son both scored in the NHL (beating Robert Nilsson, son of Kent Nilsson, by 21 days). Steen scored his first career hat-trick on 4 January 2007 against the Boston Bruins, ending with a five-point game night. On 24 November 2008, Steen was traded by the Leafs, along with Carlo Colaiacovo, to the St. Louis Blues for Lee Stempniak. Steen often plays on a scoring line on the St. Louis roster, alongside David Backes. On 1 July 2010, Steen signed a four-year contract extension with the Blues. He had an NHL career-high 51 points in the 2011–12 season. On 25 September 2012, Steen returned to Modo Hockey during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. He was named the NHL First Star of the Month for October 2013, with his 11 goals leading the league, and 16 points, fourth-best.Steen Named NHL's First Star for October: Blues forward scored 11 goals in 10 games in October to lead the League, NHL.com (1 November 2013) With a goal and an assist against the Carolina Hurricanes on 16 November, Steen extended his point streak to 13 consecutive games, the best such streak by a Blues player since Pierre Turgeon in 1999–2000. Steen signed a three-year, $17.4 million contract with the Blues on 18 December 2013.Alexander Steen signs with Blues On 4 April 2014, he was nominated by the St. Louis chapter of the Professional Hockey Writers' Association for the Bill Masterton Memorial Trophy. The trophy is awarded annually to the player "who best exemplifies the qualities of perseverance, sportsmanship and dedication to hockey." Steen lead the Blues with 33 goals, and lead them in the points department as well with 62 points despite losing 11 games from a concussion in December 2013. On 23 September 2016, he signed a four-year, $23 million contract extension with the Blues.Steen Signs 4-Year Extension Personal life Alexander Steen's father is former Winnipeg Jets star Thomas Steen, a forward who scored 817 points in 950 NHL games between 1981 and 1995. Although Steen was born in Winnipeg, during his father's playing days with the Jets, he, like his father Thomas (a former Winnipeg city councillor) has dual Canadian and Swedish citizenship; he has chosen to represent Sweden in international hockey competition. Alexander has two surviving siblings — his youngest brother Amadeus died at the age of two months of a heart condition. His death was the motivation for Alex, along with family members, to create the Amadeus Steen Foundation to raise funds for, and offer support to, infant and child health care. Career statistics Regular season and playoffs International Sweden }} See also *List of family relations in the NHL References External links * * * * Category:Born in 1984 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:Frölunda HC players Category:Modo Hockey players Category:National Hockey League first round draft picks Category:St. Louis Blues players Category:Swedish ice hockey players Category:Toronto Maple Leafs draft picks Category:Toronto Maple Leafs players